


Beauty and the Beast

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Pet Play, primal play, very consensual and enthusiastic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Astolfo and Ereshkigal like to talk about many things: the Underworld. Sewing. Baking. Social rules.Sex toys.Or: in which Ereshkigal discovers something about herself, and Astolfo is very determined to help.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Ereshkigal |Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Beauty and the Beast

“You’re… quite knowledgeable.”

Astolfo chuckles, warm breath against her ear, chest fluttering against her back. “Grail’s knowledge!”

“No it isn’t.” Ereshkigal responds, turning her head to frown at them. They’re hugging her from behind, arms lose around her stomach. “ _ I  _ don’t know these things. And  _ I’m _ the demi-servant here.”

She feels Astolfo shrugs. “I mean, it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? Didn’t have those in my times, but it’s easy to imagine.” They point a finger at the screen, tracing the outline of the object. “Plus the name is literally listed as  _ cock ring.  _ Clearly, it’s meant to be worn on a cock. Like a ring.”

“... well, when you put it like this…” They do have a point. But Ereshkigal can’t help but have that logical conclusion derailed by a single thought:  _ but why though? _

“It’s really useful!” They’re grinning. “First of all it keeps you erect without coming, so you can last longer. Add to that a big of edging- means keeping someone on the verge of coming- and a pit of a power thing. It can be really fun!”

… Huh.

“Back in the days we just used, like, ribbons and the likes, though. I knew a girl who was really into that. It’s funny actually because she used different colors for each of her lovers-”

“And you… let her do that to you?”

“Mh? Oh no. I’m not into that, unfortunately. Didn’t mind using it on her though. I like it when people are having a fun time.”

Despite having been scrolling through sex toys for a solid half hour,  _ this _ is what gets Ereshkigal flushing. She’s. Starting to have a solid idea of what Astolfo likes in bed, yes.

_ (Their eyes on her, their teeth at her ear, whispering filthy filthy things as her own fingers-) _

Enough!! Enough.

“A-anyway, next one!” She clicks on the next link. “Clearly, this one is for your penis-wielders.” A long hollow shape, covered in spikes-

wait.

Uh.

Astolfo tilts their head. “Well. That looks like that’d hurt.”

Ereshkigal squeezes her thighs together and cringes. “I… yeah. No. Just… no.”

“Did you know that felines actually have barbed dicks like that?”

“Wait, seriously?”  _ Ouuuuch poor cats.  _ “Do I want to know how you know that?”

Astolfo laughs, which really just means they don’t remember. Fair enough. Let’s just… click on the next link and move on. And Ereshkigal does so. And then does a double take to check that yes, she’s still on the sex shop website.

“... A dog collar?”

“Yeah? That one’s pretty classic, as far as toys go.” She can feel them shrug against her back. “You never thought about it?”

Not really, but as established, the Grail doesn’t exactly give a  _ list of things you might find pleasurable, _ and neither did her host.

Now that this got brought to her attention, however…

“Oh? You  _ are  _ thinking about it, aren’t you?” She can just  _ tell _ by their voice that their whole face is lighting up. “Do you wanna wear one? Do you want  _ me _ to wear one?”

Blood rushes to her face and she turns away in reflex. A bad move. Astolfo drapes themself over her back and whines, loudly.

“Come ooon, give me something to work with!” She can just  _ tell  _ they’re smiling.

“I…” Words. Use your words!! For once she has someone listening to them. “I don’t… I’m not  _ sure. _ ” She answers truthfully. “I think… maybe… on you?”

She feels Astolfo’s arms unwrap from her stomach, and for a second she’s worried she said something wrong- ah, but no, they just fell back on the bed. 

“Mmmmh…” They cross their arms on their chest, thinking. After a couple seconds, they grin. “I’m okay with that! It’s gotta match my clothes, though. I’m committed to being cute.”

“And you’re very good at it.” Ereshkigal sets the computer on the floor, all too familiar with Astolfo’s unfortunate kicking habits, then falls on her back, right next to them. “You are, indeed, very cute.”

Astolfo is very good at making her flustered. Her own compliments feel lackluster in comparison. Yet, for some reason, they always manage to get Astolfo beaming.

(She knows it’s a bit a selfish thought, but anytime she sees them so happy, it hits her that  _ they love me they love me, despite who I am, because of who I am,  _ and it fills her with a joy that could light up the very Sun.)

“So. Any idea what gets you about collars?”

She fights back a wave of embarrassment. Words!! She!! Can use!! Words!! She’s a goddess, and one who got laid with that very enby in the past. She can talk about sex!! Totally!! Like a mature adult!! “Not really. I just learned that they are, a thing. Give me a minute.”

“That’s fair, that’s fair!” They roll on their side and extend a hand to take her own. It’s rough and calloused and big. Its fingernails and well-trimmed and painted and adorable. Good heavenly father. What has she ever done to deserve this person? 

“It could be an ownership thing!” They brush their free fingers against their throat. “Wanna put a name tag on me?  _ Property of the Queen of Kur? _ ”

She frowns. “I don’t think anyone could keep you as their own. Not even me.”

“You could, for a night.”

Aww. “Thanks. But I don’t think that’s it.” Flattering as it is… she doesn’t love Astolfo because they’re someone to  _ tame.  _ She loves them because they’re wild, and free, and yet somehow still chooses to be with her.

“Mh. An obedience thing then? Want me to be your loyal pet?” They raise her hand to their lips, kissing the knuckles the way knights do, the way they always do, the way that makes her heart race without fail. “Or do you seek to leash me, my Queen? Let me be wild and free, with you holding just enough power to slow me down?”

hH,

okay, uh, first of all, th, the knuckles kissing is cheating- and- so is calling her  _ my queen,  _ and-

their eyes darken. “Oh, I think I got it. You want to make a beast out of me, don’t you?”

**H.**

Suddenly they roll, throw a leg above her, and they’re sitting on her lap. Like this, while she’s still laying down, it makes them look impossibly tall, and it’s making her mouth a little dry.

“Which would you like best? I think I’d make a great puppy! You know how eager I am to please.” They cradle one of her hands and rub it against their cheek. She can feel their sideburns starting to grow back, and it’s a bit scratchy, and that bit and the  _ puppy  _ and the  _ make a beast out of me _ is starting to make her head spin-

And suddenly they let go and fall on all four, hovering just above her, smiling as if to taunt her with these sharp canines of theirs.

“Or I could be a big, mean thing. Taking advantage of their poor, powerless mistress.” They nuzzle the side of her neck. “My Queen holds my leash, could stop me at any time. But she won’t. She likes to indulge me too much, doesn’t she?”

They get their lips close, closer, to her ear, almost like a kiss,

_ “And she really, really wants to get debased by her feral pet, doesn’t she?” _

She makes a single, high-pitched squeaky noise.

Astolfo breaks character. “Too much…?”

_ “Please keep talking.”  _ She replies immediately. “Tell me more. The- the things we could do. The things you’d do to me.”

And they’re grinning again, a bit too brightly for a supposedly violent animal, but Ereshkigal doesn’t really care. They lean down to peck her lips quickly, before moving on. 

“It’s a good thing you’d have me collared. You know how wild beasts are. They could devour you whole.” They shift to set their weight on one arm, and get her hand with their free one. They kiss the center of her wrist with reverence, then follow by dragging the flat of their tongue over it. 

“You do look like a tasty treat.” This time it’s teeth she can feel circling her teeth. Barely digging in. A promise for more. “What I wouldn’t give to sink my teeth into that flesh. What I wouldn’t give to feel your nails digging in my back in pleasure.” They lick their lips. “Or fighting back against me. Whichever fits the Queen’s fancy.”

“Stop.” Ereshkigal’s voice comes out a bit strangled. Seeing Astolfo’s concerned face, she clarifies quickly. “I, uh. My clothes. I wanna take them off.”

Looking obviously relieved, Astolfo gets off her, so she can sit up. They start working on their own clothes, too. “Still doing okay? Did I go too far with that last one?”

“No. It, it was good.” Astolfo usually throws their clothes wherever. Ereshkigal prefers to fold them. The act, silly as it may be, helps her keep her cool. “You know how you have a higher strength stat than me? That’s… that’s really attractive.”

Of course, raw strength isn’t everything, and in a real battle, Ereshkigal is sure to win. She  _ is,  _ after all, a goddess.

… Being pinned in bed, however…

“Oooh, I will  _ definitely  _ remember that bit.” Astolfo kisses her again (Astolfo is quite generous in kisses. Though she suspects today that they also want to make sure she knows they love her, no matter what filthy fantasy their words may weave.) “My mistress is too kind, indulging the affections of an unruly beast like me. We should play some more. I want to hunt something. I want to hunt you down.”

Her hands start trailing over her chest. Cupping a breast, squeezing some flesh. “The Queen doesn’t play such games.” She tries hard to keep her voice steady. She’s still learning, to match Astolfo’s words. “... If the leash were to break, however…”

“A true tragedy! Such a horrible beast, set free!” Astolfo dramatically feins to faint. “My mistress would have no choice but to run!”

“I’d run as far as I can, as fast as I can.” She’s getting a little breathless, in this fantasy of theirs. “But if I were to get caught…”

And Astolfo is leaning close again, close enough to feel their breath on her skin, and when she looks down, she can see that they’ve started stroking themself.

“Grabbed by a monstrous strength, forced close to a broad chest… teeth at your shoulder, and you’re unsure if it’s to devour you or kiss you…”

“The humiliation! The worship.” One of her hands start heading south. The other seek Astolfo’s. When it reaches it, their fingers intertwine. “To be forced to do something I very much want to do.”

“And it’s me!” Astolfo squeezes her hand.

And she laughs, breathless. She loves them. She loves them so  _ much.  _ “And it’s  _ you.”  _ And she could stop it at any time. She’d just have to ask. And that’s why she very,  _ very _ much Astolfo to play the big bad wolf out to get the Queen of Kur.

“We kind of went all over the place, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. It’s fine though. I don’t mind losing a bit of sanity here.” She’ll be very embarrassed thinking back about it later, right now the fact that their heated tale doesn’t have an ounce of coherency is the  _ least _ of her problems.

“Hey, mistress.” A kiss on the shell of her ear. “May I have a treat?”

“Depends, puppy.” Hm. Not fond of that pet name. She’ll have to think of a better one. “What kind?”

Their gaze trails down her body, and for all the instinctual embarrassment, pride also flares up at the sheer  _ appreciation _ in their eyes.

“Something sweet.” Her hand goes still between her thighs. “I’d gladly clean your fingers of it,  _ mistress~” _


End file.
